


Maybe I could let go

by AllHaleOlicity



Series: Kollok stuff [3]
Category: KOllOK 1991 (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, its not fluff month anymore, v angst much wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22661503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity
Summary: DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU HAVE SEEN 2X22 OF KOLLOK 1991unless you don't care about spoilers in which case...go right ahead
Relationships: Mickey Jones/Tibby Devin
Series: Kollok stuff [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585660
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Maybe I could let go

It didn't feel real. She's been through this before, it didn't feel real then and it doesn't feel real now. It's not real. It can't be. She came here for a better life. She didn't come to watch her old one be repeated.

He said if he went to sleep, he would die. That's crazy. He was acting crazy. He hadn't slept in days, it made sense he was acting crazy.

But he wasn't crazy.

He went to sleep. He finally went to sleep. She isn't sure when he finally decided to give in, no one has really said anything since it happened. She assumed after the tunnels that he just finally passed out. But she isn't sure.

Mallory makes comments, trying to lighten the mood. He's dealt with this kind of thing before. He's lost a best friend and a dad, though his best friend was still alive just...Dead to him. Still, he makes his comments, he tries to make the group laugh. No one is laughing. Not even Billy.

Em is quiet, Laura is detached from the situation, Billy doesn't even know how to react, he was in a coma the last time this happened.

It was early when she heard the phone ringing from the other room. She hadn't been sleeping. Not after seeing her dad in those tunnels. She stayed up most of the night trying to get information, but her dad will always be her dad and...He doesn't give up information easily. She didn't want to push, especially when he asked her what she was doing in those tunnels. At some point, they just agreed to forget it ever happened and let it go.

The phone rang, she jumped up from bed and ran to the living room. She assumed it was Skye. She promised to call when she got some sleep. They were going to go over Bucket's files, talk about the tunnels, and discuss with the group everything that they'd learned.

But it wasn't Skye on the other end of the line.

It was Em. She said that something happened and that she should get Billy and meet at Mallory's right away.

Something must have happened to Skye. She didn't waste any time, she was still dressed from the night before, she grabbed the keys to her dad's car and ran out of the apartment.

Getting Billy was a tough job, his mom was already awake and, after being out all night, she wasn't just letting him leave. She had to sneak up to his window, she remembers seeing Tibby do this in one of Prime B's memories. So, she copied what he did and she climbed up. She knocked on his window, he fell out of bed.

He seemed to be the only one in the group actually sleeping. You would think for a boy who was in a coma for months, he would be happy to stay awake.

She told him that they have to go to Mallory's house, he groaned but then climbed through the window and followed her down.

She drove them to Mallory's house, parked out front, put the keys in her pocket and raced Billy up to the front door. They knocked on the door, and were soon greeted by Mallory. He looked at both of them, then opened the door wider so they could walk in.

The strange part is that he didn't say anything. She started to really get worried for Skye.

She and Billy walked inside, following Mallory into the living room. Laura sat across the room in a chair, Em sat on the arm of the chair that Laura was in. Tibby was asleep on the couch.

But one look at everyone in the room, and then at Tibby.

Nothing happened to Skye. She and Billy both saw Tibby sleeping and they knew what the emergency was.

She stood in the entrance of the living room, frozen completely.

Billy, on the other hand, ran over to where Tibby was and dropped to the floor. He looked at his friend, not really sure what to do. He was breathing, but just barely. Billy didn't understand the situation completely, he only knows what he gathered from Tibby's sleep deprived rambles. But sleeping Tibby doesn't seem like a good thing.

Billy picked up Tibby's hand and laid it on his chest, then moved away to watch what happened next.

Mickey sighed, walking over to Billy and pulling him up by the back of his shirt. "He doesn't have powers."

"I just thought that..." Billy looked at everyone. "He's just sleeping. It's a good thing."

"We can't wake him up." Em finally said, trying to push back the fear in her voice. "We tried."

"Maybe he's in a deep sleep?" Billy suggested. "He hasn't slept in 4 days, he told us that. He's just a- He's always been a deep sleeper- Well...Maybe not always...Not in Portland...Or at most of our sleepovers..." He looked at Tibby, then at the rest of the group. "He hasn't slept in days. You're a heavier sleeper when you don't sleep." He tried to force out a laugh. "Hey, Tibby's new nickname can be Coma boy."

Mickey took a step closer to Tibby, leaning down to where Billy was just sitting. She reached for his hand, holding it in her own.

She shouldn't care. They weren't dating and she's already watched him die once. She should be used to this.

No.

She refuses to be used to this. She came here for something better. She might not be able to bring back their Mickey, they might hate her forever. But she wasn't going to lose Tibby. Not again. She couldn't.

But she's already lost him. Even if he wakes up, he still hates her. He's made his opinion of her _very clear_. She's not sure when he decided that sleeping would be better than staying in a world with _her_ in it...But if this is was his choice...

She closed her eyes, held his hand close to her chest, took a deep breath, paused, exhaled, then laid his hand back on his chest gently before standing back up and rejoining Billy a few feet away.

"What are we gonna do?" Billy asked. "We can't just let this happen. What if sleeping really _does_ kill him?"

"It's what he wanted." She answered, her voice barely a whisper. She looked at Billy and shrugged. "He wanted to sleep."

"Actually he-" Mallory stepped forward, looked at Laura and Em, then at Mickey and Billy. "Yeah...He wanted to get some sleep. After deciding he wasn't as crazy as he thought, he figured it was safe to sleep."

Mickey sighed, leaning her head on Billy's shoulder.

"What do we do now? Do we call his mom?" Billy looked at Em and Laura.

"We should wait to see if he wakes up first." Mickey lifted her head. "We don't know that he won't, we can't call his mom because he's asleep on Mallory's couch."

"What if he doesn't wake up?" Laura finally spoke, not taking her eyes off of Tibby.

Everyone went silent, looking from Laura to Tibby.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Em nodded, pulling Laura closer to her so she could comfort her.


End file.
